


Warmth

by lesbianseagull



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Alpha!Holtz, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, F/F, omega!Erin, trapped in a snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianseagull/pseuds/lesbianseagull
Summary: Holtzmann. Virgo, avid skier, gluten FULL... and one hundred percent jazzed to meet you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qym/gifts).



Erin Gilbert looked around her at the snow-covered mountains. _So pretty... and so deadly._

This would be her first attempt at skiing. And she was fairly sure it would be her last as well. She was utterly devoid of grace, and she was sure that was somewhat necessary for skiing. She looked longingly back at the ski lift that had brought her up the mountainside.

She had paid for skiing lessons but that didn't necessarily mean she had to take them. She could just leave. Go sit by a fireplace with a cup of hot chocolate. Which wouldn't involve hurling oneself suicidally down a mountain.

No. She had paid for the lessons, bought the skis, bought the puffy vest and the ski boots... there was no going back.

"Oh god, you need to get out of here."

Erin spun around, awkwardly because of the skis. She saw a woman with wild blonde hair and yellow-lensed goggles, knitted rainbow gloves, a black leather jacket over a purple hoodie, multicolored striped leggings, neon ski boots and skis covered in a combination of hearts and radiation warning symbols. The woman also wore a chain around her neck with the letter U and a screw driven through it, a giant wristwatch and a pyramid-studded bracelet.

Erin gave her a worried look. "Why do I need to get out of here?"

"Because you're gonna melt the snow with your hotness," replied the woman, winking from beneath her goggles and grinning lecherously. She had moved closer to Erin and Erin could now smell her scent, and Erin frowned.

_Oh great. An alpha. With pathetic pickup lines._

Erin looked down at the neutral-colored outfit she was wearing; a white puffy vest over a beige knit sweater, faded jeans, white gloves and white ski boots. She felt like if she laid down on the ground she would blend right in, in contrast to this rainbow-splattered creature before her. She snorted a laugh.

"Um... yeah... thanks," she muttered, cursing the omega in her that had to thank alphas for their attention. Although she honestly didn't mind this alpha paying attention to her, cheesy though the woman's pickup lines may be.

"Holtzmann," said the woman in introduction, offering her hand. Erin took it and Holtzmann lifted Erin's gloved hand to her mouth and kissed it. Erin blushed and Holtzmann grinned. "You can call me Holtz though."

"I'm Erin. So um... Holtz... no first name?"

"If I told you that," murmured the alpha, sliding even closer to Erin, "I'd have to kill you."

"No need for that, I'm taking a skiing lesson so that should probably kill me," joked Erin.

Holtz's eyebrow raised. "Well, isn't that a coincidence... because I am _giving_ a skiing lesson."

Erin laughed again. "Of course you are."

"Whaaaaaat, you don't believe me? Is it the hair? Not professional enough?"

"No, it's not the hair," said Erin, laughing.

Holtz shrugged and smiled. Others began to arrive for the skiing lessons; Holtz remained beside Erin, silently watching them arrive. Snow began to fall gently.

Then Holtz left Erin to stand in front of them all. "Alright, thank you all for coming! I'm gonna be your instructor today, the name's Holtzmann."

"Are you serious," said Erin, drawing Holtz's and everyone else's eyes onto her.

"I... am never serious," answered Holtz. "But, I am your skiing instructor, if that's what you're asking. And I assure you, Erin, that you will not die on my watch," Holtz finished with another wink, making the other participants in the class laugh nervously.

Holtz continued with the class. She also continued to flirt blatantly with Erin.

Erin wasn't sure what to make of it. What to make of Holtz. She did feel attracted to Holtz but she was unsure if Holtz was genuinely interested in her or just messing with her.

The flirting became increasingly physical, with Holtz seizing on every possible opportunity to touch Erin. It didn't help that Erin's body took every opportunity to topple over into the snow; Holtz was ever eager to help her back to her feet, her hands lingering on Erin's arms, on Erin's waist, on Erin's ass.

Eventually the rest of the class, made increasingly uncomfortable by this and also by the steadily increasing snowfall, left Holtz and Erin. Erin sighed.

"I guess the class is over... and I continue to fail at any athletic pursuits. I should go," said Erin, beginning to struggle her way back towards the ski lift. The wind had picked up now, making trudging through the snow on skis even more difficult.

"Erin... _Erin!!"_

It was too late. The snow gave way under Erin's skis and sent her screaming down the side of the mountain, Holtz shouting and racing after her.

Holtz caught her and slowed them both to a stop, both of them breathing fast and hard. The snow whirled around them furiously.

"We need to get inside," panted Holtz. "It looks like a storm coming. My cabin's not too far from here. Just hold on to me, 'kay?" Erin nodded enthusiastically, clinging to Holtz as they set off through the snow towards the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

The two women struggled their way into the cabin and Holtz collapsed against the door panting.

"Agh, comrade, it's like Chernobyl out there," said Holtz in a heavy Russian accent, grinning at Erin as the other woman sank into a chair. Erin shook her head with a frown. She pulled off her boots and looked at one ankle worriedly.

"I think I messed up my ankle."

Holtz kicked off her own boots and came over to where Erin sat, kneeling in front of her and taking Erin's foot gently in her hands. She took off Erin's sock, pushed Erin's pant leg up and studied the omega's ankle closely, prodding it lightly with her thumb.

"Tell me if this hurts."

Erin tried very hard to ignore the sparks of pleasure that Holtz's touch sent shooting through her body. She pulled her foot back with a stern expression. Holtz's eyes raised to hers and the alpha smirked. Knowingly.

Holtz pulled her goggles up onto her forehead and walked back over to the door, flicking a light switch next to it. Nothing happened. Holtz frowned, rubbing her chin.

"Ve seem to be wizout power," Holtz offered, in a German accent this time, and Erin couldn't help laughing. "Vat? Vat are you laughing at?"

"Are you a cartoon character? Who gives skiing lessons on the side?"

"No," replied Holtz. "I also dabble in nuclear engineering."

"You're a scientist?"

"Yep," said Holtz, stripping off her leather jacket and hoodie to reveal an ancient pale pink tank top emblazoned with various geometric shapes in turquoise and the word _Lansing_. The shirt hung off her body and Erin could see a black sports bra underneath.

Erin suddenly realized she was staring at the sports bra and quickly brought her eyes back up to Holtz's, who was smirking once again.

Erin cleared her throat. "I, um... I'm a scientist too, actually."

"Reeeeeeally," Holtz drawled, slinking back over to Erin.

"Particle physicist," Erin elaborated.

"Be still my heart," breathed Holtz, closing her eyes and sighing.

Erin shivered and looked over at the fireplace. "Do you have wood for the fireplace?"

Holtz said nothing in response and Erin looked up at her. Holtz was gazing thoughtfully down at her, one side of the blonde's mouth quirked in a smile.

"Too easy," Holtz finally replied with a shake of her head, strolling away from Erin and grabbing a few logs from the corner of the room to throw into the fireplace. She put kindling in with the logs and ignited it.

She motioned Erin over and Erin eagerly came to sit on the thick rug beside the fire, holding her hands out to it and delighting in the warmth. Holtz sat beside her, leaning back and supporting herself with her hands, her feet up on the stone side of the fireplace.

Holtz noticed Erin was still shivering, and she got up to grab a wool blanket off the couch, draping it over her and Erin's shoulders. Her hand lingered on Erin's shoulder... and Erin leaned into Holtz, her gaze still on the fire. Holtz smiled at this and pointed her gaze forward as well.

"How are you not freezing wearing these," said Erin, and suddenly Holtz felt fingers running over the thin fabric of the leggings that covered her thigh. Holtz's eyes flew wide open, still staring straight ahead.

Holtz's throat went dry as she felt Erin's fingers inching further up her thigh. Then her eyes slowly fell to Erin's hand, and she watched it for a moment before looking up into Erin's eyes.

Erin's eyes dropped hungrily to Holtz's mouth, Holtz felt hunger stir within her as well, and she leaned in closer to Erin...

She stopped when their noses touched. "We shouldn't do this," she whispered, breathing in Erin's scent.

"Why not," Erin whispered back, the lust in her voice sending chills down Holtz's spine.

"I don't have any condoms..."

Erin grinned. "There are plenty of things we can do that don't require condoms."

Holtz hesitated a moment more before leaning in the rest of the way and kissing Erin fiercely, Erin kissing just as fiercely back. Erin's fingers rose up into Holtz's hair and the alpha growled low in her throat, forcing Erin down onto her back.

Erin's legs opened and Holtz laid between them, both women moaning as Holtz's hardness pressed between the omega's legs. Holtz kissed a soft, sensual trail from Erin's mouth to her neck, stopping when she reached the side of Erin's neck and simply breathing her in once more.

Erin's hands slid up under Holtz's tank top, dancing up her back and over the straps of her sports bra. Holtz leaned up and pulled the tank top off, smiling down at Erin, and Erin smiled back, running her hands up over Holtz's waist and caressing her breasts through the thin material of her bra, delighting in the sigh Holtz gave and the nipples hardening under Erin's fingers.

Holtz scratched one fingernail down the front of Erin's puffy vest, grinning predatorily.

"Again... you are _way_ too hot to be wearing all of this," said Holtz. She leaned down, took the vest's zipper between her teeth, and slowly began to drag it down, eyes remaining locked on Erin's as she went.

She pushed the vest open and slid her hands up under Erin's sweater and shirt, pushing them up to reveal Erin's stomach and kissing her navel. Erin slid out of the vest and pulled the sweater and shirt up and off.

Holtz's eyes climbed up from Erin's bare stomach to her chest and darkened with hunger. She fingered the edges of Erin's bra, scraped her fingernail over one of Erin's nipples through the cup, making Erin's breath hitch... she leaned back in towards Erin's neck and nipped at the softness of her skin. Erin arched up against Holtz and Holtz's fingers slid under Erin's back to unclasp her bra, pulling it deftly off of her.

Holtz licked her way down to Erin's nipple and flicked it with her tongue. Erin whimpered and slid her fingers into Holtz's manic blonde hair. Holtz gave Erin's nipple a long, lascivious lick before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it, cupping Erin's other breast and squeezing, and Erin's grip on Holtz's hair tightened as she moaned low.

Holtz kissed her way down Erin's body, nipping at Erin's skin with each kiss, caressing Erin's body as she explored it. She unzipped Erin's jeans and pulled them off along with Erin's underwear, wishing she could prolong the clothing removal process but unable to stave off the hunger that grew within her. Her hands slipped under Erin's thighs and lifted them, and she leaned down to lick at Erin's wetness.

Erin stuttered out a curse as Holtz's tongue explored her; the alpha delighted in the taste of her, moaning into her, drawing a moan out of Erin as well.

Holtz licked at Erin's clit and then began to give it slow and powerful strokes with her tongue, pushing two fingers inside of Erin and curling them upwards to hit Erin's sweet spot, repeating the motion over and over. Erin let out moan after moan, fingers twisting into Holtz's hair.

After a minute however, Erin pulled away from Holtz's ministrations, pulling the alpha back up over her body to reunite their lips. Holtz parted from the kiss, thoroughly aroused but somewhat confused.

"I wanna make you feel good too," murmured Erin, rolling them over so that Holtz was underneath her. Holtz's arousal pressed against Erin's ass and Holtz couldn't help running her fingers over that ass in appreciation. Erin smirked down at her and then began to kiss her way down Holtz's body the same as Holtz had done to her.

Erin pulled Holtz's leggings down, releasing Holtz's aching cock. The omega's fingers drifted over it, her thumb brushing the tip from which precome was steadily leaking. Holtz bit her lower lip at the sensation.

Erin leaned down and licked at Holtz, tasting her arousal, and now was Holtz's turn to whimper.

Erin suddenly took Holtz deep into her mouth and Holtz let out a desperate groan, her hand sliding into Erin's long auburn hair and her hips lifting towards Erin involuntarily. Erin pulled back slowly, so slowly, licking her lips and smiling up at Holtz.

"You like that, huh?" she asked, moving back up Holtz's body to kiss her again. Her hand wrapped around Holtz's cock and started to stroke. Holtz moaned hungrily in reply.

Erin leaned back, gazing down at Holtz... and then suddenly Holtz felt herself being enveloped by warm wetness, and she looked down to see her cock disappearing into Erin. She stared up at the omega above her.

"What... what are you doing," panted Holtz. Erin grinned.

"You really gotta ask that question?" she replied, rocking her hips forward, and Holtz gripped her thigh, groaning loudly.

"But... condom..."

"Fuck the condom," breathed Erin, beginning to rock back and forth on Holtz's lap.

A chorus of voices shouted in protest in Holtz's mind but all Holtz could do was hold on to Erin and thrust deeper into her, leaving coherent thought behind.

Holtz's hands roamed over Erin's thighs, over her ass and up over her breasts, both women moaning and thrusting in time. Their thrusts grew gradually more erratic as their desire grew more desperate.

Holtz felt her knot growing and gripped Erin's hip. "Erin..."

Erin only moaned louder in reply, doubling her efforts. One hand cupped one of Holtz's breasts and squeezed powerfully, the other hand cupped Erin's own breast and squeezed as well, Erin's head fell back and she cried out as she came. Holtz cried out as well and clutched at Erin as she came inside of her.

Erin collapsed beside Holtz on the rug, both of them panting hard and sweating.

Holtz pushed her fingers through her hair, sighing. "I've never done that before."

"Never had sex?"

Holtz frowned at her. "Never knotted in anyone before."

"So you've been waiting all this time for a pathetic skiing student who is also a scientist to get stuck in your cabin by a storm so that you can have that experience?"

"Yep, been waiting."

Erin smirked. "Was it worth the wait?"

"I dunno, I'll tell you afterwards," said Holtz, grinning at her and rolling on top of her once more.

 

~  
A/N: Happy Holigays to all! This was inspired by Qym and the fic [Tying The Knot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7810861/chapters/17824714) \- if you haven't read that, go read it!! :)


End file.
